To the Moon Storybook
by creamtherabbit77
Summary: This is an interpretation of To the Moon through the eyes of Neil Watts. It follows the story of two scientists, Neil and Eva Rosalene, whose mission is to fulfill the wish of a dying man.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Between a Squirrel and a Tree**

** Hello people of the internet! This is a story written by my wonderful brother for a just-as-wonderful PC game. I hope you enjoy! **

_I saw Eva Rosalene give me a scathing glare as we stepped_ out of our car to survey the damage. Smoke was rising from the hood, and the right headlight was shattered.

"Where were you looking, Neil?!" Eva shouted, all the while pushing her long, dark hair back into place.

"Well, _excuse me_ for heroically evading that squirrel coming out of nowhere!" I retorted.

She glanced back towards the road. "You ran over it anyways."

". . . Oh."

"You ran over it _and_ hit a tree. . ."

"Look, don't worry, it's a company car."

"Are you kidding me? The boss is going to kill us!"

"Hm. . ." I said as I scratched my scraggly brown hair. "We'll just say I was saving a puppy. He likes puppies, right?"

"He's more of a cat person," Eva replied.

"Why does the world have to be so complicated? Fine, whatever furball he fancies. Crisis averted."

"Good, go write that on your report later. Let's grab the equipment from the car and move already."

I rolled my eyes as I opened the car door and walked over to the trunk, adjusting my glasses. _Of course, she would make me do all the heavy lifting_, I muttered silently as I made my way over. I lifted the device and said, "Got the sucker. Let's roll."

As we made our way towards the path, I saw a sign that read: _Wyles household ahead_. "Putting up a sign when they live in the middle of nowhere is like asking to be robbed," I joked. Like she usually does, Eva simply ignored my hilarious comments. Other times, she just stares irritably at me, as if my ingenious comedic stylings somehow irritate her.

Before we left the road, I told Eva, "Hey wait, don't forget the car!"

"Just wanted to see if you'd remember." She took out the keys and locked it up.

". . .How thoughtful of you."

I followed Eva along the gently sloping path. Suddenly, as we were walking up a set of wooden stairs on the trail, she stopped. After a moment's pause, she said, "Who would put a boulder here?"

Leaning to the right, I saw what blocked our path. "Maybe it's their security system."

"Cucumbers," she muttered, which was one of her. . . _interesting_ substitutes for cursing. "We don't have time for this fluff. Let's try pushing it out of the way."

"Maybe we could find a tree branch to jack it with—Wait. . ." I turned to Eva and stated, raising my eyebrows, "_Or_, we could just call it a night and blame it on that!"

Ignoring my brilliant suggestion, Eva got in position. "Alright, on three. One. . . Two. . . Three!" She shoved the boulder with all her might, and . . . it bounced. The boulder flew away from the top of the steps, bounced off a part of the cliff, and continued its journey down the trail we just made our way up.

Eva was wide-eyed and speechless. "I. . . I don't even. . ."

I didn't get it either. "What _was_ that?" I asked after a moment, blinking.

"Not a boulder, that's for sure." After another moment, Eva got her bearings. "Uh, we need to get going for now. . . We'll. . . we'll figure that thing out later."

"Riiiight. . ." I continued to follow Eva along the wooded pathway until we came to a wooden bridge. The land evened out, and we saw a fence looming ahead of us. The sound of waves crashing made the night air feel all the more refreshing, but enjoying nature wasn't the task at hand. We continued on until we came to a scattered garden that was in front of a large manor built on the cliff. _This_ was the reason we came all the way out here. Our next client.

Eva knocked on the door, and after a couple of seconds, I heard a child's voice shout, "Ma! They're here!"

As we were waiting, Eva pointed out, "Not a bad place to retire at, huh?"

I turned around and surveyed the landscape. "I could do better." I changed the subject, saying, "Nightshifts; love 'em or hate 'em?"

"You know the answer, you stupid owl."

Eva knocked again. ". . .It's probably gonna be another all-nighter, you know."

"I know."

I glanced aside. "And I doubt they'd have any coffee. . ."

"Shut up."

Eva tapped the door once more as I went on. "And the ocean waves will sing lullabies. . ."

She glared at me through the corner of her eye. "Not through your blathering, they won't."

She turned to face me as I went on, a smile growing on my face, "And your eyelids will—" Suddenly, the door opened, and we went inside. "Don't forget the equipment, moron," Eva shouted over her shoulder.

I blinked, and then turned around to pick up the device. _I don't get paid enough for this,_ I thought, and, inwardly sighing, I made my way through the door.

**Review if you liked it! There's much more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Spiral of Secrets**

_"Dr. Watts and Dr. Rosalene, I presume?" asked the woman_ who had answered the door for us.

The house was a sight to see.

We were met with a large grand piano facing the entry way, with a window overlooking the roaring ocean beyond. To our right sat a wooden-framed stone fireplace, with a simple portrait sitting above. Near it stood a staircase, leading to the second level. On our left was the dining area, with five seats and a basket of some delicious-looking loaves of bread. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted another set of stairs, which I assumed led down to the basement.

"Thanks for coming on such a short notice," the woman continued. She was young, seeming to be in her early-30's, with a simple blue skirt on, a red blouse, and her brown hair tied back in a bun.

"That's okay," I replied. "I tend to be bad at predicting deaths as well."

Eva, ignoring my comment (as she usually did), asked "Are you the patient's daughter?"

"Oh, no," the lady answered. "I am just his caretaker, Lily." Two young children suddenly came racing down the stairs, laughing and chattering. "And these are my children, Sarah and Tommy." Before she had finished, the children clattered down into the basement. "It's not exactly a nine-to-five job, so Johnny lets us live here."

"I suppose this 'Johnny' is our man?" Eva asked.

". . . 'Johnny'?" I said the name aloud. "Listen, if it's a kid we're dealing with, I don't think we're the ones you want."

"No, no," Lily replied quickly. "He just prefers to be called that." She walked over next to the staircase and turned to face us. "He's upstairs right now with his medical doctor. Come with me."

Rosalene eyed me and said, "C'mon, grab that case and let's go."

I stared at the heavy machine in dismay and replied, "When my back breaks one day, I'll sue you with the insurance claim."

"Okay, they're gone!" An excited voice from downstairs said once we were upstairs.

"Whoever gets there first gets to play the melody!" another voice piped up.

"No fair; you pushed me!" the first voice shouted after a moment of feet scuffling across wood.

"Did not!"

"Whatever, you get the boring two notes anyway." Their voices stopped, and a beautiful melody began sounding throughout the house. I was surprised at how talented those children were.

Eva noticed it too. "Those kids are pretty good for their age."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who said there was no time to waste. And incidentally, _I'm_ the one who is carrying the weight of a small meteoroid."

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon." We opened the door to the room and stepped in.

In front of us, we saw Lily and an aged woman in scrubs, who I assumed to be the doctor, standing beside a bed, where an elderly man lay. The rest of the room was pretty plain, with a dresser near the door, a bookcase on the far wall, and a bunk bed in the other corner. Eva walked up to the doctor and asked his status.

"He's unresponsive at this point," the doctor replied, "but by the looks of things, he's still consciously hanging on. It's hard to say how long you'll have, but I would hurry."

We walked over to the center of the room. Lily asked us, "Ready to set up?"

"Yes," Eva responded. "It'll just be a moment."

After a quick setup, with our device set upon a desk in the center of the room, Lily came over and asked tentatively, "Are you sure a common household power outlet is sufficient?"

"No worries," I said, glancing over. "We're _the_ experts." Eva plugged the power cord into the wall, and the lights flickered. "Oh crap," I muttered, heart sinking. After a moment, however, the lights came back on, and everything began running smoothly. "Standard procedures," I said, recomposing myself. "Just keeping ya on your toes!"

I flicked a switch and the screen folded out. As I started to begin the bootleg programs, Eva stepped over to the bedside and asked the doctor, "How's he doing?"

The doctor looked at her gravely. "Not so well. If I were to say, he's got just a day or two left."

Eva returned her stare confidently. "That's plenty of time."

As Eva walked over to the foot of the bed, Lily asked, "So you two can grant him any wish, huh?"

". . .To try, at least."

"But we always succeed," I added, "because we're awesome."

Rolling her eyes (she does that a lot, if you haven't noticed; must be some sort of nervous tick), Eva glanced behind her to where Lily was standing. "So, what's the wish?"

Lily simply replied, "The moon."

Eva got a puzzled look in her eyes. "The moon?"

"The moon. . ." Lily said, nodding slightly. "He wants to go to the moon."

A silence filled the room, broken (as usual) by me. "The geezers just keep on getting crazier, huh?"

"So, can you do it?"

"It. . .depends," Eva responded.

I looked over from where I sat. "She meant to say 'yes'."

Eva changed the subject. "Why don't you tell us about our client here?"

"That. . .I don't really know much." Lily pursed her lips. "Johnny's an odd man. Through the two years that I've worked here, he rarely spoke. He worked as a craftsman for most of his life, and his wife passed away two years ago." She paused. "I don't really know many details."

"I would have known more if I was his paperboy, for Pete's sake," I chimed in.

"Shush," ordered Eva, glaring at me. "Just do your thing." I huffed, turning my attention back towards the monitor.

"Well. . ." Lily said, "I suppose if you look around the house, you may find some more info. I suppose Johnny wouldn't mind, since he signed for you two."

"Mm, so be it," Eva muttered. Eva walked over to where I sat. "So which one of us plays detective?"

I looked over my options. Option A, sit here and start up the dull program to run this hunk of metal, or Option B, explore a large and mysterious house while my _partner_ does all the grunt work. The choice was pretty clear. "I'll do it," I said quickly. "I once played Sherlock Holmes in a high-school musical."

Eva replied, "I remember you playing Watson."

"Meh, same thing." I stepped up from the chair and stretched my arms. "Just configure this, I got it started anyway."

After Eva sat down, Lily told me, "My children can show you around. They're probably downstairs at the piano."

I got up and walked over towards the door. But before I touched the doorknob, the doctor said, "Wait, come back here for a moment." I turned around to look at her. "I have something for you." I walked over, and she handed me a small device. "It's a remote patient monitor. It'll keep you updated on Johnny's status."

I looked at the small monitor in my hands. "I hope there's no self-destruct button. . . I seem to have a knack for those." I made my way once again back towards the door, and down the staircase. I hadn't noticed it before, but Johnny's room had muffled out the sound of the piano, and it was refreshing to hear that simple melody echoing throughout the hallways once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Bestest Detectives In The World

**Hello! Here is another chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

_I walked over to where the two young children playing the song._ Sarah, without even looking up from the keys, asked me, "Wha'cha want?"

"Hey, your ma told you to show me around the house."

They stopped playing, turning to look at me mischievously. "Okay, maybe we will."

I raised an eyebrow at their response. "Maybe?"

"I think we just need a little convincing, that's all!" She looked over to her brother on her right. "Wut do ya think, Tommy?"

Tommy, excitedly, replied, "Yah!"

After a moment, I said, "Alright, let's talk." _I'll do my best to humor them, _I thought to myself, _but no promises_. "What do you punks want?"

Tommy was the first to proclaim his demands. "We want. . . one _trillion_ dollars!"

Sarah had an alternative request. "Or the candy cane mom hides from us."

"Yah, or that!"

"Er, what?" I responded.

"There is a giant candy cane on top of a high shelf that we can't reach," Sarah answered.

"It's in the kitchen," Tommy went on.

"Ma put it there to save for when we do chores."

"Get it for us, and we'll give you a tour through the house!"

"What do ya say?"

I pondered it over. "You're lucky I don't wanna walk up the stairs again, or I'd just tell your mother."

"The kitchen's door is right next to the stairs," Sarah said, ignoring my potential threat of telling. "Now go!"

_It's almost like some kind of terrible quest to get my night started,_ I thought. The two of them went right back to their piano playing. I walked south of the staircase where she directed and opened the kitchen door. On my right I saw the candy cane atop a cupboard. I reached for it, but it was too high. I jumped a few times, but physical fitness isn't my strong suit, and it didn't get my any closer to my goal.

I saw a small end table on the other side of the room, so I decided that was my best bet. I dragged it over and climbed on top, claiming my prize. "Booyah!" I exclaimed. "It's like taking candy from an inanimate baby." I returned to the kids with their loot. "Alright, kiddos," I stated, "I was against a lot of odds back there, but I got the candy cane. It's probably a decade old and tastes like rubber, but you can use it as a walking stick.

"Alright," I clapped my hands together after we had all gotten that sorted out, "where do we start?"

"I know!" Sarah exclaimed suddenly, her eyes sparkling. "There's this funny room in the basement."

Tommy looked down and shuffled his feet. "I don't like that funny room."

I glanced back and forth between the pair of them. "Er, what kind of 'funny room'?"

"You'll see!" said Sarah, with a big smile on her face.

"It's weiiirrd!" Tommy added, seeming only slightly more nervous than excited.

"We need to get the keys, though. The old man hid it inside a book in the study." With the children trailing behind me, I made my way over to the door next to the stairway down to the basement, and entered the library. As I walked inside, the pair of them rushed in, Sarah taking a seat on the ocean blue comforter against the wall. "This is 'da book room!" Tommy told me excitedly.

"The key to the funny room is in the thickest book on the upper shelf!" Sarah explained.

I walked over to the largest bookcase, and picked up the thickest book, titled "Dusklight". I flipped it over to the back cover, which read: "The tale of a girl who fell in love with a zombie who emitted the smell of daisies when showered with a gentle sunlight." I opened the book to where the key was, and decided it was in my best interest _not _to read the passage. I plucked out the key and put the novel back on the shelf. _The man sure knows how to hide things,_ I thought.

I walked out of the study, and Lily's two tykes trailed after me. "We can open the funny room in the basement now!" Sarah exclaimed. _Kids; are they always so excitable?_ I thought, sighing inwardly.

We took the stairway down into the dimly lit basement. It was hard to see with the lamps turned off, but I could make out a furnace to the right, a bookcase on the far wall and a wooden door leading into another room. It smelled a bit musty and dank, but alright for a basement. However, something began to nag me in the back on my mind. Even though the furnace was on, the air seemed to drop a few degrees. Something about this place felt. . . _off._

Sarah broke the tension by saying, "This is the basement. We play hide and seek here!"

"Turn on the light before you trip over somethin'," Tommy stated plainly. I walked over to the lamp and flicked the switch. Light spilled over the room, and I could clearly make out my surroundings. A couple of desks were against the other walls, one with what looked like a small chest and the other with a few books and a globe. _A bit dusty and old-fashioned, _I thought, _but pretty clean for a house with two kids._

The kids were milling about the room, but they turned to look as I approached the door to their "funny room." Before I put the key in, I glanced to the bookcase on my right, filled to the brim with old, dusty Animorph books. Turning the key in the keyhole, I felt the tension begin again. I pushed the door open, and it creaked on its hinges. I didn't know what to expect, so I decided not to dwell on it.

All I saw was darkness.

Hardly stepping into the room, I was greeted face-to-face with a void of nothingness. The poor lighting from the basement hardly penetrated the room. But, barely a step in, with the children giggling a few feet away, and facing utter darkness, I felt a presence. My heart began beating faster, and I squinted, looking for everything. _It's like a cave in here,_ I shuttered. In the right corner, I was able to make out the base of a lampshade. I breathed a sigh of relief, and made my way over to flip the switch. The light was far brighter than the furnace room's, and squinting after a moment of blinding whiteness, I saw what was hidden beneath the dark shroud.

Covering the floor, from corner to corner, were. . .origami rabbits. In all my years of work, never have I seen something quite this off-putting. Small enough to fit in your hand, folded out of various colors of paper, the bunnies littered the musty wooden floor.

_ This is what felt so ominous?_ I thought, dumbfounded at both the discovery and at my own senses of nothing more than some poor lighting and folded pieces of paper. But even then, the knot in my stomach didn't ease.

One thing that stood out from the rabbits and that I had missed in my initial shock was a small, brown, stuffed toy platypus sitting atop a cardboard crate near the lamp, staring blankly into the far corner of the room. _What a hideous little creature,_ I said to myself. As strange as the scene was, it obviously had _some _sort of connection to our client, so I decided to take the platypus with me. Putting it in my lab coat and turning my back on the rabbits, I made my way back to the kids.

"Did you see it?" Sarah asked me.

"What do you kids know about all those rabbits?" I asked warily.

"Nothing!" Tommy answered. "The old man didn't want us to go inside, so we never told him."

"There's more of them, actually!" Sarah added.

"Where?" I asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Inside the abandoned lighthouse!" said Tommy. "It's just beneath this cliff."

"Wanna go see?" Sarah asked excitedly. "I got the keys!"

I sighed inwardly. "Let me guess: You aren't supposed to go in there either."

"Heehee!" Sarah laughed, giving me a mischievous smile.

"Remind me to never keep any locked cabinets around you."

Tommy seemed to be getting impatient. "So, ya wanna go see the lighthouse?"

Well, it's rather windy outside, but. . ." I thought about it for a moment. "Oh, to heck with it, I'm Dr. Watts, mere wind can't stop me!" _These kids obviously know what they're doing, so they'll be fine,_ I assured myself. "C'mon, let's go kick some butts!"

The kids darted excitedly around as I walked out the front door and along the worn, stony side path that led to where the lighthouse stood. A bird chirped every so often, but other than the waves crashing against the cliff, all was silent.

As we made our way along the trail, we came near the edge of the cliff. A worn, splintery bench sat there, and on a lower cliff was the lighthouse. It was a simple structure, the bottom half a faded red and the top grayish white, with all the windows boarded up. Tommy pointed to the building. "There it is!"

"We head south to the street and take the other path to get down to it, though," Sarah informed me.

"Yah, I forgot my parachute," Tommy joked. I was beginning to warm up to this kid.

I decided it was time for an adventure, so I set forth to return to the road and see this lighthouse up-close and personal. Right when we reached the bottom of the incline, Tommy suddenly halted and shouted, "IT'S HERE!"

Surprised, I turned around to see what he was so excited about. It was. . . the boulder, of all things, that had blocked our path earlier.

Tommy ran up to it and said, "My novelty beach ball. . . I thought I lost it!"

"Oh." _So that's what it was,_ I thought.

Sarah had an annoyed look. "It's stupid, anyway."

Tommy didn't take anything from her comment. "Oh, I'll never lose it again! I'm gunna hide it. Don't look!"

"We don't have time for this. . ." I began, but a moment later Tommy took his beach ball and scurried off. A few seconds later, he reappeared and said "Okay, done!"

"Riiight, now let's just head to the lighthouse."

As we passed the wrecked car beside the road, Sarah halted and exclaimed, "It's smoking!"

Tommy puffed out his cheeks. "Who's da dummy that crashed da car?"

"That was, er. . ." My eyes flicked back and forth. "Dr. Rosalene. Yeah. Oh Dr. Rosalene, tsk tsk tsk!" Without looking back towards the duo, I hurried along the path.

We reached our destination. The lighthouse stood tall against the early morning sky with the full moon shining above. I noticed a grave near the base of the tower, so I walked up and crouched over to inspect it. "In memory of River E. Wyles," I read to myself. "'River Wyles', huh. Was she John's wife?"

"Dunno," Sarah shrugged. "C'mon," she shouted immediately, "The lighthouse is right there!" I glanced at the kid out of the corner of my eyes, but said nothing as we approached the lighthouse.

Inside, the lighthouse was a simple, empty structure. A flight of stairs led upwards, so I began climbing. _This feels a lot taller than it looked,_ I puffed. We finally came to the top, and lo and behold, more rabbits were scattered across the floor.

"This is it!" Sarah made a little hop.

The only thing that stood out in the room was an origami rabbit perched on a small wooden stool. It was two colors, unlike the pinks, greens, yellows and blues that the rest were made out of. It was multicolored, seemingly made out of two different pieces of paper. The head, limbs and tail were all blue, while the body was yellow.

"Hey, this wasn't here when we came last week!" Tommy said.

"Oh yeah, Johnny must've came here before he fell ill again." Sarah replied.

"Two colors, huh?" I pondered. "Am I the only one who's a little creeped out by these, though?"

"Yah you are," Tommy answered helpfully.

"Yep," Sarah added.

A small jingle played, coming from my pocket. "What the-" I had forgotten I had changed my ringtone. "Someone's calling me." I looked at the screen. "Ack, I should've guessed." Pressed answer and put the phone up to my ear. "Yeah yeah, we're coming!" Eva was shouting at me to hurry back the other end. "Blah blah blah," I said in response. I ended the call and slipped it back into my pocket. "Alright, let's head back." I turned back to the multi colored bunny. "As for this. . ." I put it into my other pocket, and swiftly turned to the stairwell.

I opened the door to Johnny's room after the three of us had made our way back. He was fixed with a helmet strapped to his head.

Eva turned on me angrily. "What the cactus were you doing?!"

"Burning ants with a magnifying glass."

"Using moonlight?"

I started nervously. "Okay, I was taking a nap then!" I turned and put my head in my hand. "God, it's so hard to be a smartass nowadays."

"You're pretty good at being half of it." Eva walked over to the device and sat in the chair. "Your helmet's on the couch. Get it on, we're going in."

I went over to the couch and sat down. I took the spaghetti strainer-esque device and placed it on my head. _Well, here we go again,_ I thought.

"Ready or not, here it goes!" Eva placed a helmet atop her own head pressed the execute button. The hats lit up and the lights dimmed to utter darkness around me. I heard a blip, and the machine started revving. The room lit up suddenly to a blinding whiteness.

**Now, before you review, I have one thing I'd like to say; yes, my brother and I are very aware that this is basically the story written down. That's what it's supposed to be- a way for people to hear the story without having to get the game and to have a transcript to read. And if this is plagiarism then half of the books on this site should be considered plagiarism and be taken down immediately. The main idea of this was to capture Neil's thoughts throughout the game. My brother also wanted to allow this to be an actual storybook to open up and read to your children at night. Feel free to give constructive criticism, but if you're just going to write negative comments, there's no point in reading this fan fiction. If you don't like this book and don't want to see it get better, just walk away.**


End file.
